


Just maybe...

by unintelligible_mumbling



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: Maybe this wasn’t a dream. Maybe this is just what he deserved. Maybe it’s what he got for ignoring his father’s and Klaus’ words.Or how Klaus warned Five to be careful with his powers but he ignored him and sees the future for his brother.





	Just maybe...

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I finnaly did abs Umbrella Academy one, I’ve got at least two more of these in the works.
> 
> Please enjoy,

It was Klaus who had found him stressing out over the work the first time he tried it. “Five? What’s wrong?” He questioned, drawing closer to his brother. “Nothing.” He denied, “I’m just trying to get this calculation right.” Klaus hummed in understanding. 

“So, I take it you're still trying to time travel then?” Klaus pointed out. “I know I can do it. I just know I can. If only the old man let me give it a shot” he hissed, drawing his eyebrows in anger.

“I think you can do it. You can do anything Five. Just be careful. And I know Dad hasn’t been the best of fathers but he is quite smart. Just consider his words. Maybe one day, you’ll be able to do it.” Klaus told Five, his rare yet wise words of wisdom cut deep into Five. He had always denied being like the others. He didn’t need his father’s attention. He didn’t need anyone. But knowing that Klaus cared. That was important to him. 

“Okay. I’ll try.” Five sighed, leaning back in his desk’s chair. And he did. Though he knew that he could have tried harder. Maybe he wouldn’t be where he was now. 

-

“Klaus?” Five mumbles, voice broken and shallow. “No, no, no. Klaus!” He cried, tears welling up in his eyes. His throat stung and he struggled to swallow. This was his family. And they were gone. 

“Klaus!” He tried one more time, a sob ripping from his lungs. How could this happen? Not to him. Not to his brother. A mantra of denial pulled its way from his throat as he tried to shake the man from what he hoped wasn’t enteral slumber. 

“Klaus.” It was a quite beg. Nothing like what five would usually sound like. That proud, overly confident boy was gone.

He checked his pulse desperately. “No, Klaus please, you can’t leave me here. You promised me you wouldn’t leave me.” He sobbed, cradling his brother's cheek. 

He slowly receded, curling up as small as he could. This wasn’t real. This was just a dream. He needed to wake up. “Wake up! Wake the hell up five!” He growled at himself. 

He never got to grow up with him. He never got to go on that trip to the countryside with him, like his brother had promised. He never got to see how the boy that his other siblings had such little hope for would grow up. 

He dared to peek a glance over his arm, where his head was formerly hidden. Maybe this wasn’t a dream. Maybe this is just what he deserved. Maybe it’s what he got for ignoring his father’s and Klaus’ words. 

Klaus’s eyes were still open, the ghost of a disbelieving look on his motionless face. He was really gone. 

Five was alone. Truly and utterly alone. No living people left on the earth, except for him of course. He suddenly wished he had Four’s power. Then he wouldn’t be alone. 

Five knew the downside of Klaus’ power, or curse as he put it. He had seen the nightmares. But he had also seen the occasional happy conversations with one friendly member of the dead. 

Maybe. Just maybe all of this could have been different if he had listened to his brother. Maybe if he had taken Klaus’ words of warning he wouldn’t be here. He’d be at dinner, enjoying it with his family. 

Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I’m happy to take requests, also, I’m thinking that I might doing one with an Female OC , comment down below if you have any names you’d like me to use. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated. Xx


End file.
